


Shameless Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Cliche, First Meetings, Fluff, doggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants to give his pet a nice day at the dog park. He's not quite sure where that is. Cue the handsome stranger, whose own dog happens to conspire with Jack's to get the four of them tangled up in each other's business. </p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Non-YouTubers!AU where Mark and Jack meet while walking their dogs. Just some cuteness. Enjoy!

Jack sighed from where he stood on the empty sidewalk, feeling that the situation was hopeless. He had no idea where he was anymore and the idea of finding the dog park was far away by now. To top it all off, his phone had died and he was nowhere close to finding a map of some kind. Though the day was warm and nice, there was no one else around.

“I’m sorry, boy,” he apologized to his Jack Russell Terrier, scritching behind his pet’s ears. “This is my fault. We’ll find it tomorrow, Sam, I promise.”

The dog stared up at its owner before starting off down the sidewalk, ears alert and tail wagging. Jack allowed Sam to lead on, feeling embarrassed for losing his way and guilty for not finding a nice place for his pet.

Jack wasn’t paying attention to where he was being taken until he bumped into someone. He was pushed back a step and looked up to find surprised brown eyes and a lovely face.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!” the stranger insisted. Jack shook his head to relieve himself of the shock and assured,“N-no, no, it’s perfectly fine. I wasn’t looking where I was going, either.” The Irishman felt himself blushing, and smiled kindly, willing it to go away.

“Well, I-” the stranger began to say before Jack interrupted him by crying out when Sam tugged on his leash too hard. When he turned his attention to his dog, he realized that there was a problem.

“What the-”

Turned out the stranger also had a dog- a golden retriever or something- and the two had become acquainted very well. Too well. 

Jack wondered how he would get their leashes untangled without cutting them up.

“Tim!” the stranger exclaimed.

“Shite,” Jack moaned. “Sam!” To the other dog’s owner, he said,“I’m really sorry, he’s really curious, but he always gets in trouble.”

“It’s alright, my dog’s the same way,” laughed the man with the kind eyes. He paused for a short second before he said,“Uh, I’m Mark, by the way.” Jack turned to gaze at him. “I’m Jack.” He smiled. Mark smiled, too.

The two forgot about time as they stood there, grinning at each other almost stupidly. Jack liked Mark’s smile. It was bright and honest, and a touch shy. And his eyes-

Jack blinked and looked down at the man’s knees. “Sam!” he scolded. “Don’t wrap him up, too!” He took a step forward to keep his silly dog from tying himself around Mark’s legs, but the golden retriever stepped in front of him, tongue hanging from its mouth. The Irishman couldn’t help but smile at it- it _was_ pretty cute, after all.

“Sam,” Jack called, making the mistake of taking his attention away from Mark’s dog,“Sam, come here, stop botherin’ Mark.”

Mark pet the terrier in adoration. “Aw, no, he’s too cute to bother me! Aren’t you, Sam?”

Jack smiled, but cried out,“’ey!” good-naturedly when Tim padded around him, wrapping up his shins. Jack smirked at the cute golden and said to Mark,“You’ve got a real nice dog.”

“Oh, thanks,” the black-haired man replied. “Tim! Come.”

The golden retriever didn’t obey, and instead snuffled and licked at the back of Jack’s knee. “H- hehey!” Jack exclaimed, swiveling his legs away. He pet the top of Tim’s head. “Don’t do that, it tickles!”

“Woah!” Mark cried, and Jack looked up to see Sam finally moving towards his owner- but he had so tangled up Mark that he was bringing the American with. “Sa-” Jack began to say, but Tim was doing the same thing, and the Irishman could only be yanked forward until he bumped into Mark again. This time, though, there wasn’t any moving back for self-space.

Jack turned his head and found those eyes again, and the perfect nose just an inch away from his own, and the bright teeth biting gently on the pink bottom lip, and-

“This is...maybe the cheesiest thing that has ever happened to me,” Jack confessed, cheeks burning bright pink.

“Same here,” Mark agreed, and Jack felt the American’s hands ghosting hesitantly at his hips, unsure of what to do with them. There was a long silence where there was more staring and unsure words flitting through their heads.

“Um,” Jack stuttered out first,“I’m sort of…lost. Would you mind helping me find the dog park?”

And Mark smiled. “It would be my pleasure.”

“First thing’s first, though.”

“What’s that?”

Jack looked down at their entangled legs and the smug dogs.

“How the fuck are we gonna get out of this?”


End file.
